gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:OllieOvy2040
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the '''High Septon (Before the riot of King's Landing)''' page. We welcome all contributions to the Wiki but please be aware of the following simple rules: 1) This wiki is meant for the ''[[Game of Thrones]]'' TV series and the TV alone. Spoilers from the novels are not permitted at all. Discussion of earlier events in the novels and the use of non-spoiler background material from the novel as regards specific events, characters and places in the TV series are allowed (in the 'In the books' section of an article) but future events cannot be discussed. 2) This wiki has specific permission from [[HBO]]'s marketing department to use a reasonable number of promotional images and screencaps from the series to illustrate articles. The use of other copyrighted images is not permitted without either specific permission or fair use attributions. For example, this Wiki cannot use Amoka's portrait images or Ted Nasmith's castle pictures as these are copyrighted. In addition, the Wiki is focused on the TV series and TV series alone. Images from other media should be avoided without a very good cause. Enjoy your editing and please leave a message on [[User talk:Gonzalo84|my talk page]] if I can help with anything! [[User:Gonzalo84|Gonzalo84]] ([[User talk:Gonzalo84|talk]]) 22:26, July 13, 2016 (UTC) Edit warring I count four times you have removed heraldry from Sansa's page, even though several people have added it back, an admin included. Please re-add the heraldry and leave it as is. --[[User:Potsk|Potsk]] ([[User talk:Potsk|talk]]) 03:09, May 27, 2019 (UTC) Regicide OlliOvy2040, Adding the section "Contemplated kingslayers" to the Regicide article was fine, but there has to be a limit to it. You cannot add to that list anyone who ever fought or acted against a king, otherwise the list would be endless: Jaime - because he fought against Robb in the Battle of the Whispering Wood; Renly - because he prepared to fight against Stannis; Mance Rayder - because his host fought against Stannis's host, etc. Fighting against a monarch during a battle (not a specific attempt of assassination), with or without the specific intention to kill the monarch - cannot be considered as a contemplated kingslaying. One more thing: implying to someone that a certain monarch may dispose of him is not a contemplated kingslaying either. [[User:Moonracer|Moonracer]] ([[User talk:Moonracer|talk]]) 05:44, May 27, 2019 (UTC) You keep adding the same items you added before, which have been deleted - Arya's intention of killing Joffrey and Varys's fate. Just because someone makes a wish to kill a monarch - it does not count as a contemplated kinslaying. Arya included Joffrey in her death list, but did absolutely nothing to realize her wish to kill Joffrey. In respect of Cersei, Arya actually planned to kill her and took steps to accomplish that, therefore this item belongs to the section. Varys's fate is irrelevant. His intention to kill Daenerys is relevant, and so is the reason he failed. If you think an edit you made was wrongly deleted - the proper way is to contact the user who deleted the edit and explain why you think the edit should remain. Starting an edit war is improper. Be warned: if you continue with this edit war, you will be banned. This warning applies not only to the Regicide article. [[User:Moonracer|Moonracer]] ([[User talk:Moonracer|talk]]) 05:55, June 6, 2019 (UTC) :I specifically warned you not to add Arya's wish to kill Joffrey to the list of "Contemplated and would-be kingslayers", and explained why, but you wouldn't listen. This time it will cost you. [[User:Moonracer|Moonracer]] ([[User talk:Moonracer|talk]]) 04:53, June 16, 2019 (UTC)